1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack plate and more particularly pertains to a means for elevating an outboard motor mounted on a boat transom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other means of elevating an outboard motor is known in the prior art. More specifically, other means of elevating an outboard motor previously devised and utilized for the purpose of raising or lowering an outboard motor are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. An information disclosure statement is hereto attached.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe jack plate that provides a device for elevating an outboard motor mounted on a boat transom.
In this respect, the jack plate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a means for elevating an outboard motor mounted on a boat transom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved jack plate which can be used for a means for elevating an outboard motor mounted on a boat transom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.